


The Harpy Song

by chris_phd



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Cute, Fluff, Hurt, M/M, Trainer Thor, Wings, harpy loki - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 16:05:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15844707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chris_phd/pseuds/chris_phd
Summary: When Thor Odinson receives an important message on Sunday, he didn't expect it to be from a weird man called The Collector that required his knowledge in mystical creatures.Between the extravagant collections of Tivan, there he is, the last of his kind, a silver winged harpy.





	The Harpy Song

 

 

Tivan wasn’t the type of person that would go and call for help if things got dirty in his lair of collections. And when I say dirty, I mean the ‘ripped throat of your servants, ate their guts and splashed blood everywhere around the crystal cage’ kind of dirt.

“Are you being serious?” he raised a brow at the cage that seemed empty. “You were fed 1 hour ago and this is just you being a little prick to me.”

The answer was a low growl followed by a cough and a spitting sound, and the hand of his servant was now slowly sliding on the transparent wall.

“Very nice. No one thought you some manners? When I bought you I was told you are of high quality, but I see your attitude just proves me wrong.” Tivan scoffed when a loud laughter coming from the darkness of that cage woke up the rest of his living collection.

“I am so done with this.” He sighed and snapped his fingers summoning a beautiful raven. ”Go fetch me young Odinson. I have a job for the next king of Asgard.”

The raven nodded, cawing before flying away from his Master’s lair.

“You will see, little minx. Your fun days are over.” He grinned to the cage and saw a glimpse of those slivery feathers ruffling.

The beauty of that creature was equal to his rudeness, and for today he was in for a surprise.

 

* * *

 

 

Thor didn’t expect such an early message. The raven flew inside his chamber and jumped directly on his abdomen, waking up the sleeping prince.

“What! Wow! Where did you came from?” he rubbed his eyes still dizzy from sleep, looking at the bird in front of him who was picking on his royal blanket, particularly on the golden roses pattern it had.

The creature stopped and turned its head to him, opening his beak.

“YOUNG PRINCE OF ASGARD, I AM TANEER TIVAN AND I AM ASKING FOR YOUR HELP. PLEASE COME FAST ON KNOWHERE.”

“Ermm… why would I do that?” he laughed at the sudden order he heard from this man. “No description of what you want… sounds pretty suspicious. Sorry, but…”

“I KNOW YOUR FATHER IS PRETTY MAD WITH YOU, PRINCE AND HE ASKED YOU TO PROVE YOURSELF WORTHY OF THE THRONE.” The voice coming from inside the raven seem mocking, but it wasn’t telling lies.

The old man lost his patience again when Thor went on an incognito mission with his friends to rescue the daughter of King Kronan from being melted by a near volcano eruption. Of course all weren’t approved by His Highness, so he had a day long scold and his occupation these days was to serve ONLY those who asked for help. No more rushed decisions and spontaneous picking fights or taking missions.

“Yeah, so what? Everyone in the 9 realms knows this matter…” he mumbled pissed getting out his bed.

“I CAN, MAYBE, PUT A GOOD WORD FOR YOU SINCE I ASKED YOU FOR HELP. AND IT IS A DANGEROUS TASK… I BET YOUR FATHER WILL BE HAPPY TO SEE YOU USING YOUR KNOWLEDGE, NOT ONLY STRENGHT.”

Thor turned and looked at the raven confused.

“Wait… this actually sounds like something father would love to hear… but… I think I am not really the one for this job… I mean… I would accept it if…”

“MARVELOUS! FOLLOW THIS RAVEN TO ME AND WE CAN DISCUSS THE LITTLE DETAILS OF OUR DEAL. DON’T BE LATE PRINCE, I HAVE A MEETING IN 10.” and the raven closed its beak, fixing him with a stare.

“What...? Wait… Like, RIGHT NOW?”

The raven nodded and flew around him in circles.

“On Odin’s beard! Wait so I can put some clothes on! And stop flying so close! You make me anxious!” he groaned, pulling his pants fast and shaking his head.

This is not how he wanted to spend his Sunday.

 

* * *

 

After arriving to Knowhere, he was still thinking the same thing before leaving home.

_‘This is not how I wanted to spend my Sunday.’_

The man in front of him was gesturing so lively around the empty cage that it made Thor question his mentality and actually consider taking the man to Asgard healers. But something did move in there… or perhaps he was going insane as well.

“The problem is that I didn’t have him since he was in the egg, so I bargained for it to obtain a good price….” The man sighed. “He is the last of his kind, so of course I wanted him, but not… this... this rude bird!“ Tivan scoffed, folding his arms. “Your thoughts, Prince?”

Thor looked at the dark corner of the glass prison where a big tree was placed, thinking it was possible that the creature this man was telling him about was up there watching them.

“Yes, on Asgard we did have classes about mysterious creatures, but I’ve never seen a harpy before.” Thor narrowed his eyes, trying to catch again the movement he has seen.

“Well that’s enough for me. You got the job.”

“Wait! I didn’t say I will do it! I know just the basics and… HEY! Listen to me!” Thor looked from the man in front of him to the ‘that something’ inside the cage that definitely moved this time.

 Tivan clapped his hands and a small girl ran next to him. ”Carina! Go and bring our guest the equipment he needs for the harpy.”

“Yes, Master.” She bowed her head and returned with a heavy armor vest she was clumsily trying to dress up the new guest with.

“Also the sakaarian cotton earbuds. They will protect you from any inner ear hemorrhage.” Tivan continued.

“Yes, Master.”

“HEY! I said I don’t know all this stuff about training harpies! Hey, hey! Stop putting all this on me!” he snapped at the girl that was now holding the helmet and ran from him. “Listen to me! I have ZERO experience with this kind of stuff.”

“You have ravens, don’t you?” Tivan asked, raising a brow and coming next to the prince, the invisible door of the cage opening in front of them with just a wave of his hand.

“Yeah… well… but…”

“Then you will do just fine.” The Collector didn’t say anything more as he pushed the boy inside and closed the door with a smirk.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“TIVAN! You son of a ….”

A loud growl cut his last words and the image of Tivan and that servant girl next to him vanished. All the chamber turned into a forest. The crystal walls mimicked perfectly the images of trees and the night sky, but what was off was the cold breeze coming from one single real tree in that four wall box.

“Hello?” he asked the dark corner. ”I was sent to see you. I mean no harm, I swear. My name is Thor…”

“Odinson. You came to die.” a sweet purr echoed into the darkness, clutching the boy in a choking embraces of fear. “Scared? You know I can feel fear.” He heard a long sniff followed by a little chuckle. “I feast on fear, Prince, and it will be my absolute _pleasure_ to devour you bone by bone, muscle by muscle… at the end I will let the sweetest part of you as desert. Your pure heart and delicious blue eyes.”

“Heh, you truly know a lot about me…” Thor laughed nervously.

  
“I know everything, I know that you were actually just too lazy this morning to wake up and came here just so you could prove your father that you are worthy of the throne…”

Thor frowned at that. If even a wild creature knows about his family drama, his name was just dragged through dirt.

“… I know you are thinking that the white idiot will praise you and spread the word around, and you might get lucky and those words of praise will make your stupid old man look at you… I know…”

“ENOUGH CREATURE! SHOW YOURSELF!” the blond raged.

  
There was silence for a moment, in which Thor stepped forward just when two wings with the color of silver came out of the dark and with a strong flap of them, the creature wasn’t just in front of him, it was on him. One clawed leg pushing the throat of the prince ready to be crushed with one little closing of its grip. And there he was, in all his glory, a rare silver winged young harpy. The lack of breast made Thor label him as a male, but maybe it was too soon to say that, since it was still little.

 His feathers were still wearing the black color which meant he didn’t reach the full adulthood. He had a golden collar, more like a jewelry than a neck collar, the raven locks of his were flowing on his milk white shoulders and his eyes, oh his eyes… they were like two shining emerald rocks hiding his killer intentions inside them.

“Know your place, Asgardian.” The hold on his neck tightened. “Any last words?” and on that marble face was plastered an ugly smile. “Should I send Odin your head? Or your guts? Maybe your kidneys… I am a merciful one, Odinson. I do like to share my food sometimes… especially with those who are in grief.”

Thor knew this will be more of a mental challenge than a strength test, but he could combine both of them anyway without killing the mocking bird. He pushed his body against the hold of the creature and grabbed the Harpy’s head, punching him with the boots in the softness of his stomach.

The harpy let out a loud cry and with a strong flutter of wings he flew back in his corner.

“Are... are you done?” Thor asked, wiping the sweat off his forehead when he heard a little sob coming from there. ”Hey, are you... crying?” his brow furrowed in confusion.

“LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!” the creature yelled, and it was a good thing Tivan anticipated that, and he covered his ears with sakaarian cotton, the only material strong enough to dim the cutting eardrums sounds. “I hate you… DAMN YOU ODINSON!”

“Come on… I didn’t even want to be here and you know that.”  
“THEN GO AWAY!!!!” the harpy yelled again and Thor felt a migraine coming.

“Ehhh… Look I am sorry! I didn’t want to hit you that hard… I was scared you might let me neckless.” He laughed, trying to crack a joke, hoping that maybe some sadistic jokes will bring a surprising attitude from that harpy.

Silence.

“You weren’t scared…” he harpy spoke after a while, but in a softer tone. ”I didn’t frighten you…”

“Of course you did! You looked so scary and even if you are a still a young one, you got some power in those legs, and those wings look so strong, and…”

“You really think so?” the voice seemed surprised and Thor bit his lip because it sounded so sweet.

Thor’s senses got alert when the harpy stepped outside of the darkness. And there it was, the whole problem. The little creature was limping as it moved forward to him, on his right leg there was a still fresh wound, and the golden ring attached to it rubbed against the injury with every movement, making Thor wince at the thought of what pain he had to endure with every step he took.

_‘That’s why he was so cranky… Gods…Who put that stupid ring on you?’_

“My former owner, obviously.” The harpy answered.

“You read minds?” Thor looked at the little harpy that was so close to him now. “Hope you won’t try anything or… I am sorry in advance, but my boot might meet your ass next time.”

The harpy raised his wings in front of him and fluttered them making himself a fluffy ball of grey feathers.

“I take this… as ‘okay’?” he asked, raising his hand to pet the long locks of that creature that looked so small right now. “There… there… see? It wasn’t so bad, right? How about we get that leg… Hey… hey… what happened?” Thor watched how the harpy slowly lowered itself until it collapsed at his feet.

He picked the body that weighted so little compared with the force he opposed moments ago.

_‘No! He is probably malnourished.’_

“TIVAN! TIVAN, OPEN THE DOOR! HE IS NOT FEELING WELL!” Thor ran with the harpy in his arms, but he didn’t see any door or at least something that looked like a door.

“Not in a hundred years. Tell me what you want, and I will bring it to you.” A voice echoed around the cage.

“ARE YOU INSANE?! He is dying here! He just fainted in front of me!”

“I take you are not familiar with harpy’s manipulative ways.” Tivan hummed.

“Oh, you are right… my bad, maybe BECAUSE IT’S THE FIRST TIME I SEE A HARPY!”

Tivan didn’t answer anymore, and Thor had to accept that deal.

“Fine! Bring me a first aid and some frost meat, preferably fish. They don’t usually eat this dry shit I see on the ground.” He looked at the fish shaped bread he stepped on.

“That’s more like it! Carina! Do as he says.” Tivan ordered.

And after a while, a door opened and before he could reach it, the items he requested were there and the exit vanished.

Thor sighed and pondered on how to deal with this new position he was in…

_‘Hope it will be worth it in the end…’_

 

  


**Author's Note:**

> Finally! Today was an important day for me and my future and as a celebration why not actually finishing my Harpy Loki fic I started after I drew him so beautiful and pure!  
> You can see my art of harpy Loki and more on tumblr : https://chris-phd.tumblr.com/  
> Hope you guys like it! I know it is a fast idea but these days I am so busy and have some huge exams! Wish me luck <3


End file.
